


Music Makes the Man

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: He just doesn't get Vulcans. How can they produce such incredible music?





	Music Makes the Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

They all have a collection of sticks up their collective asses, as far as he's concerned. The Vulcans - all of 'em. They're anal retentive, they're hide bound, God, they're so...god-damned emotionless. All of 'em. Can't take a joke - hell, don't even understand 'em. 

And yet, he's heard the music they pull from various instruments with unpronounceable names. As a musical group, as solo artists, the Vulcans sure as hell knew how to make music. 

"I just don't get it," he told Spock once. "How is it you can be so creative? I mean, I saw people weeping over how you played." He didn't add, 'and it wasn't because it sounded bad' because Spock would've never gotten it. "I mean, for such an emotionless bastard, your music is like angels playing harps." 

Spock quirked up his eyebrow. "Doctor, there has never been any proof that angels exist." 

He'd rolled his eyes and grumbled and left Spock to his own devices. Because he'd figured it out - music was the only way Vulcans could express emotions (aside from that stupid Pon Far mating ritual). No wonder they were so good at music - everything they had poured through their instruments. Probably wasn't at all healthy but, you know. He'd yet to meet a Vulcan he thought was completely stable anyway.


End file.
